when you lose something you can't replace
by gustin puckerman
Summary: She should've listen to him. one shot. future-fic.


_Disclaimer: The ideas are all mine. The rest belongs to their rightful owner(s)  
><em>*****_You should probably listen to the songs I had inserted in the author's note way below before reading this for some sort of impact. But whether it works or not, is up to you!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>when you lose something you can't replace<strong>  
>by: <em>BigBenMitchell<em>

* * *

><p>She knows she should've listen to him.<p>

She knows- yet she didn't listen.

She felt her heart move, her chest tighten, her breath hitches, "Don't do this, Rach,"

_Rach_.

Not Berry.

She _really_ should've listen to him.

She could feel her vision blurs as her eyes watered, her knuckles shake by her sides, "Don't marry him,"

Yet she deaf herself and sang in her mind, blocking his voice.

She closed her eyes tightly, avoiding his sharp gaze.

She stopped her mind from even _thinking_ of him on that moment...

...when he's just there a few feet from her.

Why didn't she just listen to him?

"I-I don't understand, Noah,"

She recalls his sudden grip on her arms- so tight, it did leave a mark- his eyes flames with anger, yet mixed with sadness, "Don't play shits with me, B,"

She could feel an anger of her own bubbled up inside of her small body.

_Who is he to tell you what to do and what_ not_ to do?_

"He's no good for you, Rach."

He tried telling her.

"Please listen to me,"

He tried his best to warn her.

"Don't marry Finn,"

He was trying to _save_ her.

"Rachel...,"

But all of his effort was useless when she didn't move a muscle, didn't change an expression and insists that he was not welcome anymore.

"You are not welcome here anymore, Noah,"

_Here_.

As in, her life.

As in, forever.

And with a last look, he walked away simply.

With a last look that haunted her for years.

The last look that made her heart stopped for a second, that made her fidgets in her position, that turn her breaths all shallow.

The look that appears in her dreams and abruptly turn it into a nightmare.

A look that displayed 'defeat', 'disappointment' and most definitely 'heart-broken'

_I love you_ was what that look was saying.

She should've listen to him.

And now, every night, she dreams of standing on a stage, receiving standing ovations.

She dreams of watching the curtain falls and almost immediately was hug from behind.

She dreams of laughing and turning her head to give the man who hugs her a passionate kiss.

She dreams of meeting with a bright hazel eyes that was smiling down at her.

She dreams of having a pair of stubborn twins that was named after Jack Daniels.

She dreams of her last child on her husband's arm that was given 'Caroline' as a name.

She dreams of having a great family and a great carrier and was really happy.

She dreams of to be called 'Miss Rachel Berry' when she's on stage, and 'Mama' or 'Mrs Puckerman' when she's off stage.

But then, she dreams of being lost in a hallway.

Her high school hallway.

She was running towards the end of the hallway because she could hear her children's laughter.

But the hallway just seemed to have no end.

But she kept running because at that moment, all she wanted to see was her children again.

But her pace got slowed down and eventually, she stops- catching breaths.

She bent down and coughs harshly as a results of running too fast.

But her head shot up when she saw a pair of familiar shoes in front of her.

She saw the stern look of a seventeen year old Noah Puckerman saying, "You married him,"

and before her hands could fly up to grab him and apologize, he gave her a last similar look and walks away.

And Rachel Berry woke up with a realization that she is not in New York, she already had three miscarriages and the fact that her husband ignores her most of the times.

She woke up with a realization that Noah Puckerman manage to get out of Lima and have a successful life.

She woke up with a realization that Hannah Puckerman (Puck's mother) moved with her sister that was living nearby to Noah's workplace and that Noah's sister, Sarah manage to go to a boarding school far enough from Lima.

She woke up with a realization that she may not see him ever again and that all of that children she dreams having with him was all a matter of dreams only.

She woke up with a realization that... she needs to make coffee for her husband or he's going to get cranky all day.

So Rachel Ber- Rachel _Hudson_ stands up slowly and sighs before a tear strikes down her wonderful now-rough face.

... _tears streamed down on your face when you lose something you can't replace_.

She _really_ should've listen to him.

* * *

><p><em>inspiration song: Fix You (Coldplay) and Safe and Sound (Taylor Swift ft Civil Wars)<em>

*****_oh wow. had this plot playing in my mind and just _have_ to write it down. sad that Rachel said yes to Finn's proposal. :'( Puck, why u no do anything? !_ _we all know you love her. :D but why are you keeping it as a secret? _


End file.
